Trescientos sesenta grados centígrados
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Es un día agotador y ‘Tobi’ ha echo lo de siempre: Sacar de quicio a Deidara. ¿Qué tienen de diferentes los pensamientos del voluble artista? …quizás un íntimo acercamiento sea la clave para averiguarlo. TobiDei/MadaDei. Primer shōnen-ai. Contenido Lime.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes y lugares propiedad del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Contenido shōnen**-**ai, TobiDei y pensamientos altamente dañinos para tu salud…de-li-cio-so. Personajes un poco OoC, para mi deleite.

**Aviso:**Primer shōnen**-**ai que realizo, no sean tan duros por favor.

**Dedicatoria:** Para **_valentine1viko_ **de forma deliberadamente atrevida. No te conozco bien y ya te estoy dedicando _esto_ y es para agradecer las historias TobiDei que has decidido subir a la red, gracias a ellas me he vuelto fan de esta pareja.

**Trescientos sesenta grados centígrados**

Cansado, aturdido, confundido, exhausto ¿Podría acaso estar peor? Definitivamente esa había sido una de las peores misiones que había tenido en toda su vida, no solo por el hecho de que fue físicamente agotador, lo era porque desde hacia una hora se le estaba siendo realmente difícil interpretar a 'Tobi' después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Maldición. Nunca más se colocaría misiones tan complicadas. Deidara tendría que conformarse con hacer bolar su arte atrapando conejos blancos junto a 'Tobi'.

Una cansada sonrisa se formó bajo su mascara de solo pensar en esto.

Deidara.

Sí, definitivamente esa era la única razón por la cual soportaba aquello. Ver esa aturdidora sonrisa en el rubio artista justo antes de causar una inminente explosión era lo que lo estaba manteniendo aun con fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta la organización.

Joder, si que estaba cansado.

Aun así tenia que seguir con la farsa, si pasan otros diez minutos sin que fastidiara a su senpai seguro lo notaria. Pero, mierda, no tenia ni ánimos para eso: aquel día había hecho enojar tanto a Deidara que había gastado toda su arcilla en hacerlo volar mas de lo acostumbrado. Bien, había valido la pena ya que solo había algo que superara aquella descarada sonrisa suya: verlo ponerse de los nervios ante los "prudentes" comentarios de Tobi.

_¿Por qué te tensas cuando te abrazo, Deidara-senpai? , podría decirse que te gusta que lo haga. _

Ahora que lo pensaba con cabeza fría, ese no había sido el peor de sus comentarios ¿Por qué el oji azul había reaccionado así? Se había pasado de malhumorado aquel día. Tendría que aprender autocontrol, ya que al haberse gastado toda su _querida arcilla_ tenían que caminar hasta la guarida.

Madara notó que cada vez se retrasaba más y más. Estaba a punto de perderlo de vista. No, hoy definitivamente no correría para alcanzarlo, conocía el camino hacia la organización como la palma de su mano…y claro que podría llegar sin su ayuda, pero existía el inconveniente de la motivación: arrastrarse detrás de él solo para seguir en su compañía.

Deliciosamente patético.

Por su parte Deidara empezaba a notar que el ambiente se estaba tornado peculiarmente tranquilo y eso lo…extrañaba. Giró solo un poco para mirar a hurtadillas a su compañero.

Tobi arrastraba los pies con pesadez, muy alejado de él para ser lo usual. Realmente parecía cansado. Bah, eso se ganaba por hacerlo perder la paciencia del modo que solo podía hacerlo.

"_En realidad, Tobi solo me abrazo…como siempre uhn_"Pensó el artista, sin detenerse a esperar al de mascara, "_Quizás, esta vez, exageré un poco_".

Como todos los días Tobi había corrido hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo. Generalmente lo golpeaba con fuerza y lo alejaba…pero esta vez estuvo a punto de matarlo y su quejosa conciencia no dejaba de repetirle que lo diferente no había sido su compañero, lo diferente era él.

La piel de sus pómulos se tiñó de rojo carmín y el rubio agradeció en el fondo que Tobi estuviese considerablemente alejado en ese momento.

Tobi no había cambiado, en cambio, él sí. Últimamente no sentía los abrazos de su compañero como algo estupido…lo sentía como algo…calido. No sentía sus comentarios como algo sin sentido…lo encontraba tierno. Ya no encontraba a Tobi como un extraño hiperactivo, demasiado alegre para su gusto,…ahora solo pensaba que Tobi era: calidamente tierno.

Caminó dos o tres pasos más dejando su mente en blanco, paró de repente y quiso golpearse con fuerza.

¡Una y mil veces mierda!

Eso era exactamente lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas. No Tobi, no sus idioteces, ¡era él mismo! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? Acaso a él… ¿le gustaba Tobi?

¡No!

¡Jamás!

¡Prefería volar como una efímera obra de arte antes que admitir aquello!

Además… ¡el no era marica!

Creía tener muy claros sus gustos. Pero allí entraba el detalle. "Creía". Aparentemente, ya no estaba nada seguro.

Y al tener tantas confusas ideas en su mente a la única conclusión que llegaba era "Todo es culpa de Tobi", como casi siempre solía serlo. Pero no, no esta vez.

Aquella tarde había empezado a divagar en aquellos extraños pensamientos y de un momento a otro había llegado ese tipo, a abrazarlo sorpresivamente y a decirle aquello demasiada cerca de su oído:

_¿Por qué te tensas cuando te abrazo, Deidara-senpai? , podría decirse que te gusta que lo haga. _

El silencio perduró por unos segundos y después de estar seguro de que sus paliaciones se podría oír a kilómetros de distancia había hecho bolar a su compañero de la forma más cruda y literal posible.

"_Se lo tenia merecido, uhn_"

Siguió caminando, sin prestar más atención a aquellos pensamientos, tras haber llegado a la misma patética conclusión de todos los días: Todo es culpa de Tobi.

Suspiró con desagrado y dejó que el silencio lo envolviera…

…un segundo…

…¿silencio? …

Aquello era más que anormal, tenía veinte minutos sin oír ni tan siquiera la voz de Tobi.

Se giró por completo, para verlo arrastrase con pesadez y pereza.

—Date prisa idiota, quiero llegar a la base antes de que anochezca uhn.

El enmascarado levantó un poco la vista. Algunas veces Deidara podía ser tan fastidioso, tan jodida y sensualmente fastidioso. Trató de tranquilizarse antes de retomar su papel de 'Tobi'.

—Quizás solo sabe ubicarse sobre sus aves de arcilla, Deidara-senpai —Se giró, dándole la espalda al rubio—. Creo que teníamos que girar a la derecha hace cinco minutos.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, viendo la espalda de su compañero. Seguro ¿ahora no sabia ubicarse? Lo que le faltaba. ¿Quién se creía _ese_ para hablarle de ese modo? El era su maestro, con un demonio, y el no era mas que un fastidioso, odioso, estupido, calido, tierno y lindo…

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso y sintió la ira subir de forma proporcional con la vergüenza. Se llevó ambas manos hacia sus ultimas reservas de arcilla…no tenia control sobre su genio…no era consciente de que el hombre frente a el ninguna culpa tenia…solo pensaba desquitarse con el causante de su confusión de la mejor forma que conocía.

Madara sintió algo posarse en su espalda, demasiado cansado solo suspiró y giró un poco el cuello.

Un grillo.

Un peculiar grillo de arcilla.

"_Mierda_"

¡Katsu!

La segadora luz producida por la explosión se extinguió tan rápido como se produjo. Deidara puedo ver caer a 'Tobi' a unos cuantos metros de él. Se giró, aun molesto y avergonzado consigo mismo y empezó a avanzar.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que el artista notara que 'Tobi' no lo seguía. Era un tanto extraño. Ya había aprendido que el de mascara era como una peste, una que siempre estaba presente y no se extinguía. ¿Dónde se había metido ahora?

Empezó a regresar sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión.

'Tobi' seguía tendido en el piso.

"_No es momento para descansar, uhn_"

—Vamos, levántate —Ordenó el rubio—. No tenemos todo el día, uhn.

El silencio del bosque fue toda su respuesta.

'Tobi' no estaba saltando, no se estaba quejando ni lo estaba abrazando.

Se acercó un poco más al moreno. Parecía realmente herido aquella vez. La cercana explosión había acabado con la capa de nubes rojas y parte de la ropa de 'Tobi', dejando gran parte de su piel al descubierto…piel herida y quemada. Sí que lo había hecho esta vez. Realmente lo había lastimado.

— ¿Tobi, uhn? —Preguntó, sin poder evitar que la preocupación saliera a flote en su tono de voz.

Madara maldijo en su interior. Esto ya era el colmo. Estaba seguro de que aquella vez no había hecho nada. Al estar en el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba (y el hecho de estar distraído, pensando en cierto rubio) solo había tenido la fuerza y reflejos necesarios para esquivar gran parte de la explosión de aquel infeliz grillo…gran parte de ella, pero no por completo. Se encontraba tendido, boja abajo, en el pasto y se sentía mas agotado que nunca. Lo mas irónico de la situación era no se sentía _tan _molesto con Deidara. Joder, nunca podría realmente molestarse con Deidara.

"_Y aparentemente, no se había acabado su reserva de 'arte'_ " Pensó con sarcasmo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir un fuerte y perturbador dolor en la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de dolor se ahogo contra la mascara color naranja e hizo eco en los oídos del rubio.

¿Tobi se estaba quejando?

Deidara caminó unos cuantos pasos mas, acercándose con sigilo. La piel morena y leve, pero dolorosamente, quemada le dio una culpable bienvenida.

— ¿To-Tobi, uhn?

Madara abrió levemente los ojos al oír la voz de Deidara. ¿Que era ese peculiar sonido? El rubio estaba… ¿preocupado?

Eso era digno de ser filmado y guardado para la posteridad.

El artista siguió acercándose, hasta quedar al lado de 'Tobi'. Se desplomó con sigilo, a su lado. Empezó a escrutar las quemaduras de la espalda, no parecían tan grabes. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había mandando a bolar sin razón valida alguna y por primera vez había logrado hacerle algo.

¿Acaso debía…pedirle…perdón?

¡Agh!

¡No le pediría a él, justo a él, perdón!

Decidió seguir con su examen visual, pero algo llamó su atención: bajo el rojo que se extendía sobre la piel expuesta se podían ver con claridad los músculos de su compañero, subiendo y bajando ante la acelerada respiración de 'Tobi'. No podía evitar pensarlo, la escena era perturbadoramente erótica. Deidara acercó una de sus manos hasta la piel del Akatsuki, y al entrar en contacto 'Tobi' jadeo de nuevo, por dolor.

Quizás debía ser más cuidadoso.

Y sin reparar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sin darle mayor atención a la sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro y mejillas, dejando a un lado aquella voz que le gritaba que estaba por cometer una locura: abrió la boca de su mano derecha y pasó con descaro la lengua de esta sobre la piel del moreno.

El Uchiha podría jurar que sus cinco sentidos clamaron victoria. Suave, húmedo, caliente y reconfortante. Así era exactamente como sentía la caricia de Deidara. No tenía juicio para preguntarse que pasaba por la mente del voluble artista en ese momento, con tal de que continuara.

Mordió sus labios al sentir las manos de su compañero pasar por su espina dorsal, sin poder evitar el sonido de un gemido, que llegó a los oídos de Deidara como un gemido de dolor y no de lo que en realidad era, de placer.

No podría resistirlo por mucho más, tenia que hacer algo. Deidara estaba tan cerca de él, pasando las lenguas de sus manos por su espalda… y seguramente tendría una expresión que podría ameritar un baño de agua helada. No lo resistiría, no tenia tanto autocontrol en aquel momento.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese siquiera moverse, 'Tobi' giró, quedando sobre el artista.

—T-Tobi…—tal y como pensaba, una expresión que no podría olvidar fácilmente—. ¿Qué demonios estas…?

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Deidara-senpai?

—Y-yo…uhn… ¡ni creas que te pediré disculpas por mandarte a volar, idiota! —fue la única estúpida frase que salio de su boca.

'Tobi' corrió su mascara, solo dejando sus labios a la vista, se acercó a Deidara y juntó sus labios.

No podría describir claramente lo que sentía, pero quería que perdurara. Se sentía tan calido, tan reconfortante, tan tranquilizante. No era solo el fastidioso Tobi besándolo, para nada. Era una sensación tan absurdamente placentera que aplastaba por completo a la conciencia que gritaba…gritaba que debía sacárselo de encima y matarlo a bombazos. Sintió como 'Tobi' mordía su labio inferior e introducía un poco su lengua dentro de su boca justo antes de que el íntimo contacto terminara, tan rápido como había comenzado, o al menos eso consideraba Deidara.

Había acabado demasiado rápido.

—Disculpa aceptada, Deidara-senpai —le susurró Madara al oído, hablándole con _**su**_ voz, no con la voz de Tobi.

Y sin decir más, acomodo su mascara y se levantó, alejándose prontamente del rubio.

Deidara parpadeo, tratando de asimilar las cosas. Se había besado con un hombre, pero no con cualquier hombre. Se había besado con Tobi…y le había agradado.

—Eres…un… ¡Idiota, uhn! —gritó incorporándose, con el rostro aun sonrojado.

Ahora ambos necesitaban llegar la guarida para darse un buen baño…

…con agua helada.

**Fin**

* * *

εїз **Sección: "**La autora dice…**"**εїз

* * *

Jojojó eso me ha encantado. Mi primer TobiDei/MadaDei y ya quiero hacer otro. La perversión me consume por completo… ¡amo esta pareja!

Quien me explique el porqué del titulo se gana una chocomalteada.

¡Review's! ¡Review's!


End file.
